


Home

by OceanMelon



Series: short klance works [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, is this just me heavily projecting onto lance?, season four reaction, yeah a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:26:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanMelon/pseuds/OceanMelon
Summary: A short drabble set immediately after season four. Just a conversation between our favourite dorks in the aftermath of less than favourable circumstances.





	Home

Neither of them say anything for a long while. Lance just stares at Keith’s image with his jaw clenched and his heart heavy. Keith bites his lip and looks at the ground. In the castle, the vid-screen flickers for a second; the Blade is hiding out close to a blue star, laying low after the last battle, and there was bound to be a little interference. 

“Lance,” Keith starts at the exact same time as Lance says, “What the hell was that, Keith?”

The screen flickers again, a wave of static passing from left to right in less than a tick, as Keith blinks.

“What?” he says. 

Lance's cheek twitches once and he rolls his eyes because he’s still so scared and his hands are still shaking but Keith is far too far away to hold and reassure himself with. The only way left to keep himself from just collapsing onto the floor is to grab onto his anger and not let it go. 

“I talked to Olia.”

“Oh,” says Keith. 

“And?” Lance is tapping one foot. “What were you thinking?”

Keith shrugs. “I… I dunno.”

“Not good enough,” says Lance, shaking his head. “Try again.”

Keith sighs and fixes his gaze more resolutely on the floor. “I guess I was just trying to solve it like a puzzle.”

“And the only solution you could think of was to fucking kill yourself?”

“What other choice did I have, Lance?” Keith’s gaze is fire when it snaps up to meet his, jaw stern and arms flailing. “Naxzela was gonna blow. No help was coming. The whole resistence was going to die. Ten thousand planets or one life? They hardly have the same value!”

“They do to me!”

_ “You wouldn’t care, you’d be dead too!”  _

Keith freezes. Bites his tongue. They both realise what they’ve just admitted to. Lance still hasn’t moved, his whole body rising and falling rapidly with his breath as his anger dies down, chest flushed full with embarrassment.

“You’d be dead too…” Keith whispers again.

The screen flickers. Lance breathes. Keith looks back at the floor. 

Until, at last, Lance runs one hand down his face and sighs. He’s alone on the bridge and it’s never felt quite so big before; just him surrounded by stars on every side as Keith’s massive image crackles down at him from the vid-screen overhead. He doesn’t know where the others are, just that Allura gave him a pointed look and a firm hand on the shoulder as she passed him on her way out. 

“Keith,” he finally says and pretends he can’t see the other flinch at the sound of his voice. But a second or more passes and he realises that the rest of the words are just not coming.

“It’s no worse than when you jumped in front of that bomb for Coran.” Keith’s voice is still quiet, petulant, flaky with more than static.

“Yes it is,” Lance says, tone so gentle it surprises even him. 

That time there’d been hope. The healing pods were right there -- even if the lack of power made them useless. And Lance had never intended to actually take the blow. If he’d been better, if he’d been Keith, he would have been strong enough to push both Coran and himself out into the hall where they’d be safe. If he’d been better, he would have noticed the fake-Rover earlier and the crystal would have never been destroyed. But he wasn’t better. He wasn’t as fast or a strong or as quick on the uptake as Keith would have been -- _ had been _ before he left Voltron and the Blade of Marmora put whatever stupid idea into his head it was that meant he solved all his problems with death and self-sacrifice. And the rest of what happened that day was just the consequences of that; Lance wasn’t good enough and that was nobody’s fault.

“We were both going to die if that ship wasn’t destroyed,” Keith is saying, “and lasers would never get through that shield in time. I just thought… You know, if I was going to die anyway? At least then there’d be the chance of one of us making it out of there.”

The silence lasts for so long that Keith begins to worry that the radiation has wiped out the connection altogether and finally tears his eyes off the floor. Lance is just standing there beneath the crystal -- a place from which Allura can open a wormhole, destroy a battlecruiser, spread her life force across the universe to locate the missing pieces of the most powerful weapon ever created -- with his hands folded in front of him and his eyes shining in the starlight cast in from outside the castle. 

“What is it?” Keith finally asks and Lance shakes his head.

“Keith…” he breathes, “come home.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is also [here](https://thecowardlycreative.tumblr.com/post/166411902619/home)on tumblr. If you want to be a doll and pop over to reblog it for me, that'd be great. Anywho, I hope you like it. Let me know what you think in a comment *wink wink nudge nudge*
> 
> *Whispers* [buy me a kofi?](https://ko-fi.com/U7U2GBKM) No pressure, tho.


End file.
